The Thirteen Days: Day 11— Fireworks
by The Masked Butterfly
Summary: Six strangers banded together in order to save their future. Once incident brought them together, but the night before everything changed, all they wanted to do was watch the fireworks.


The Thirteen Days: Day 11— Fireworks

S**o I have logged over 30 hours on Final Fantasy XII and I'm almost at the end of Chapter 10. Of course, me being me, I'm in the middle of writing a chapter for **_**The Key of Destiny **_**and plot bunny attacks me. I told myself that I wouldn't that happen until I had finished (or had a few reserve chapters for) my KH fic, but of course, you can't keep a good bunny down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any part of the Final Fantasy series. Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Nora, Serah, Snow, Dajh Sazh, nor any other character, event or location mentioned do not belong to me. The italicized quotes in the page breaks were taken word for word from the Datalog and therefore, not my original content.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Their faces were lit by the same display of fireworks.<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd of people ooohed and ahhhed as the dazzling lights of hundreds of fireworks glittered in the night. Bodhum's annual summer fireworks had always been a popular tourist attraction, and this year was no exception; people had gathered along the sandy beach to see the explosions of color sparkling through the air.<p>

Men, women and children of all ages were grouped together, eyes locked upon the display above them. Locals and tourists had gathered to see the show; even members of PSICOM and the Guardian Corps were in attendance.

As the night wore on, the cheers grew louder as the firework displays became more elaborate. Here and there, couples, young and old alike, embraced, kissed or simply held hands, happy to be in the others presence in such a romantic setting. Children chased one another up and down the beach and along the store fronts, while others begged their parents for ice-cream. Along the edge of the beach, stores and restaurants buzzed with activity; it was the busiest time of year and many were taking advantage of it.

Unknowingly the lives of a group people were about to change. Who knew that the events of one night were to unite a group of unlikely hero's together? Who knew that the same events would tear families apart? Not them; no one knew how one night could change a life. For one night, all they wanted to do was enjoy the fireworks.

* * *

><p><em>Lightning felt the creeping shadow of Pulse's menace.<em>

* * *

><p>A young, pink haired soldier shivered. Being the middle of summer, it wasn't cold; no Lightning Farron had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen.<p>

She scowled, somewhere around here, Serah was hanging out with the over-muscled idiot, Snow. She hated the guy, but since she was never home, Lightning had no say in whom her little sister dated. If Light had her way, Serah would only leave the house to go to school; this of course was highly irrational and would surely piss the younger Farron off, however, it was the only way Lightning figured she could guarantee Serah's safety.

Lightning hated this time of year. Bodum was crowded with tourists, and the Guardian Corps were working overtime; this led to spending even less time with Serah, but it was her job to help protect Bodum. The money she earned allowed herself and her sister to live a fairly comfortable life; it was no picnic of course, but they got by.

Hopefully, and Lieutenant Amodar's word was usually good, Lightning was going to be promoted and she shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing next year; if everything went well, then she would be the one delegating tasks and she could enjoy the display with her sister.

She shivered again, something wasn't right, and Lightning had a nagging feeling that it had to do with the incident at Euride Gorge. Of course, the Guardian Corps hadn't heard anything about what had happened; they knew little more than the general public due to PISCOM attempting to cover it up.

Whatever was going on, Lightning didn't like it.

* * *

><p><em>Snow and Serah pledged themselves to each other, and swore to overcome their destiny.<em>

* * *

><p>"We'll tell her together," Snow said, wrapping his arms around his fiancée.<p>

Serah nodded, "Yeah, I know, but I'm still scared. How do you think she'll react? I mean, tomorrow is her birthday after all."

The blonde smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. Look at that," he pointed at the fireworks, "it's a beautiful night and whatever happens tomorrow, we'll deal with it together." He took her hands into his and pressed his lips to her skin. "It'll be fine, we'll be fine."

Serah nodded, offering a small smile. "Yeah, you're right, let's just relax and enjoy the night."

Grinning, Snow pulled her away from the crowd; She followed, laughing.

"Where are you taking me?" she giggled, weaving her way through the crowd of people.

"Don't worry," Snow responded, grinning mischievously, "it's a surprise, and I know you'll love it."

Serah followed without question, she loved Snow and she knew that he loved her as well. It didn't matter that he only asked to marry her due to her mark, if she was going to be used as a pawn in the fal'Cie's game, why not enjoy her last few days of freedom? Eventually, she would have to complete her Focus and turn to crystal. Of course there was always the option of outright refusing to complete the task, then of course, she would undoubtedly turn into a Cie'th, but if it meant keeping her loved ones safe, she would do it in a heartbeat.

She trusted Snow; she loved Snow, she knew that whatever it took, he would keep her safe, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p><em>Sazh prayed for the salvation of his son, Dajh.<em>

* * *

><p>As the fireworks continued to burst into their formations, a young boy watched in awe. "Daddy look!" Dajh cried, laughing merrily. "They're so pretty!"<p>

His father Sazh chucked, trying his hardest to keep his expression just as happy as his son's, "Yeah Dajh, I see."

Nearby, a group of PSICOM officers watched the pair, never taking their eyes off the little boy. At the front of the group was Jihl Naabat, the best of her class at the academy and arguably the best female student to graduate. She was known for her unrelenting fight against the l'Cie and her loyalty toward the Primarch.

Sazh glanced back at Jihl and her comrades, noting how the woman watched his son with an almost possessive look. Frowning, the man looked back to Dajh, subconsciously moving behind him, creating a barrier between the officers and their charge.

From the top of his head, a tiny chocobo chick peeked its head out from the mass of hair which had become the nest for the small creature. It too looked up at the sky, chirping happily, flapping its tiny wings.

Despite the situation, Sazh smiled to himself. Yes it was true, the only reason he and Dajh were here was because of a felling his son had, but all the same, it was nice to be away from home. Still, something was nagging at the back of his mind, he still didn't know what Dajh's Focus was, and if PSICOM knew, they certainly weren't telling. He has suspicions that it had something to do with detecting the enemy. At any rate it would explain why Jihl was so willing to allow the field trip to Bodhum.

He wrapped his arms around his son, promising by the light of the fireworks to never let go.

* * *

><p><em>Hope could never imagine losing his mother, Nora.<em>

* * *

><p>Hope grinned as he watched the sky lighten with bursts of color; next to him stood his mother Nora, a similar expression gracing her features.<p>

Hope had never been to see the famous Bodhum summer fireworks show and he knew that this was a sight that he was never going to forget.

Some would probably find it strange that here he was, a fourteen year old boy, was choosing to spend his time with his mother. Especially since males his age were hanging out with their friends or out on a date with a girl. It didn't matter what people said, Hope loved to be with his mother. The pair were closer than most who shared a mother/son relationship and Hope was proud of it.

A lot of it had to do with the fact that Hope's father was never around. As an employee of the Sanctum, Bartholomew Estheim was a busy man and her little time to spend with his son. As a result, Hope and his mother became close; he was her best friend and she his. They had a relationship that could withstand anything, even the feared teenaged years that a fourteen year old Hope was in the midst of. As he and his father seemed to be getting further and further apart, his bond was stronger than ever.

He looked over at his mother's illuminated face, "Thanks for bringing me mom, I really appreciate it."

Nora tore her gaze from the fireworks and onto her only child, "Of course honey, I love spending time with you." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Slightly embarrassed, Hope returned the hug with. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Fang searched for her lost companion.<em>

* * *

><p>"Gimmie another," ordered a dark haired woman. A second woman nodded and went to fill another drink.<p>

_Where the hell is Vanille? _Fang wondered as she smiled at the waitress who had set another drink on the bar in front of her. _It shouldn't be this hard to find her, Cocoon isn't that bloody big. Even so, she could be anywhere, I have to keep looking._

Ever since Fang had awoken from her crystal stasis, thing had gone from bad to worse. At least at first she still had Vanille at her side; then things were bearable. But now… now this was torture. It was hard being a l'Cie with no idea what her Focus was and if it was different than what it was before. But this time around Fang had no memory and no partner to help her figure out what the hell was going on.

She absentmindedly rubbed her arm where her mark lay, oddly burned and discolored, not knowing how or why it had become that way. For all she knew, it wasn't working properly seeing as scared she was for Vanille. Perhaps it was Fang's determination to find her friend because by now, she half expected to be a Cie'th funning around with no reason for existing.

Scowling, Fang looked toward the beach as the assembled crowed cheered louder than before. Her view was partially obscured by the doorway leading back outside, but she could still make out the shapes of people in the darkness, their faced turned upward toward the display.

What she wouldn't give to be one of those people, carefree and enjoying herself. What would it take to find Vanille and discover their Focus so they could complete it and hopefully return home? Fang would love to wreak a little havoc on the world that thinks so lowly of Gran Pulse; teach the Fal'cie loving fools a little lesson. She wouldn't care if their world fell, the only reason she was here was because of her companion; once they were reunited Cocoon meant nothing to her.

She would never risk it all of the floating sphere or any of its residents.

* * *

><p><em>And Vanille? Vanille wished for a miracle.<em>

* * *

><p>As hard as she tried, Vanille couldn't keep her eyes off the sparkling lights above her. <em>I have to find Fang <em>she kept reminding herself, but it was too easy to allow herself to be distracted, to allow herself to forget, for just a moment, that she was the enemy of all who surrounded her.

Why did she allow this to happen? Her lies have done nothing to hurt her, but what choice did she have?

There was no way she could told Fang that she was responsible for brunette becoming Ragnarock, not when they had just woken up. Who would want news like that? No one.

But now she was all alone. She was a viper in a hawks nest, the enemy hidden among the happy citizens of Cocoon.

She wistfully looked up at the display above her, a genuine smile gracing her lips. The fireworks were beautiful, truly a sight to be seen. Even as a resident of Gran Pulse, it was rare to see something so magnificent.

"Wow," she breathed softly as the lights grew brighter and brighter, reflected twice in her right green eyes.

_No, _she thought to herself. _I'm here for Fang, I need to find her. _She shook her head and continued walking, looking around curiously.

_What I wouldn't give to have things the way they were before. Before I became a l'Cie, even before Fang and I were separated, at least when we were in this together, it was bearable._ She sighed and paused, once again captivated by the glowing lights.

She pressed her hands together in a sort of triangle; thumbs pressed together and pinkies crossed, her middle three fingers folded to her palms.

_Whatever happens, _she wished silently, _I'm not doing anything until I find Fang._

Vanille just hoped that she would see her friend, before one of them did something drastic.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the ending of my first Final Fantasy Fic, I really wish I could have made Lightning's part longer, but I'm happy with the content.<strong>

**For those of you wondering about **_**Key of Destiny**_ **I haven't forgotten about it, I just had no idea how to continue considering I had ideas, but no real plot. Now, as of last night, I have a plot. Unfortunately, I have no idea when I'm going to write because I start school on three days. **

**As a side note, my next story is definitely going to be a Final Fantasy XIII fic based around my favorite paring, Cid/Lightning. I have started it but don't expect to see anything until I finish **_**Key of Destiny. **_

**Leave a review! **

**I love how people say R&R at this point of their AN's and unless it doesn't mean read and review like I think it does, well then, the readers have already finished the story at this point, so the first R is kinda useless is it not? Ponder on that for a while. Or ignore my useless rants, everyone else does. **

**Much love, **

**The Masked Butterfly**


End file.
